


His Deepest Secrets

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caught in the Act, Daddy Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Tony is caught whacking one off to Peter, and all his dreams come true.





	His Deepest Secrets

Finally, time to be alone. Tony had meetings all day and spent his off time down in the lab, and now he can finally do what he has been wanting to do all day. It's been 24 hours since his last time, and oh how he missed it. It felt amazing, dirty and oh so right. It was a secret Tony's had for a few years now, one that he never told anyone about. He never even have anyone the slightest inkling that he even liked the man.

Getting comfy on his sofa, he turned down the lights and turned on the TV, which was left exactly where he left off. Spiderman, Peter Parker, was on the screen - it was a mash-up of videos of the man fighting, swinging, working away in the lab. 

Nobody knew he cared for the 19-year-old. If anything they thought he didn't like him that much, but for the last two years, he desired him. Peter was everything he wanted, everything he liked in a man. Pale, soft, handsome, angelic. He was also strong, so strong. Tony dreamed about being held down by him and ridden hard. 

Peter should never know, he was young, looked at Tony like he was a mentor. He would be horrified to know Iron Man lusted after him, came over himself to him every night, screamed out his name whilst in bed. Peter would be disgusted and would never speak to him again. 

This was the biggest secret he has had to keep. When he sees Peter he finds a way to touch him, a pat on the back here, an accidental brush past there. The man always smelled delicious.  He used to feel like a pervert, a young man such as Peter being the object of his affection. But the man was legal and had been legal since he started this daily ritual. 

In this part of the video, Peter was looking in the mirror as he messed up his hair. He was so attractive, so fucking kissable. 

Tony undid the top button of his trousers, slipping his hand in to palm himself. He kept his eyes on Peter on the screen. Every time he flexed his muscles it made him more aroused. Everything about Peter was endearing. His pink lips, so kissable, so sweet. He wished to touch them just once, taking those lips in his teeth. 

Tony moved his boxers down and he pulled out his stiff cock, slowly beginning to wank himself off, biting down on his bottom lip. He needed this. 

It was every day now, maybe twice a day if Peter had been around. He always smelled like the aftershave Tony bought him, it was gorgeous. He hoped that Peter would like Tony's muscles, licking them and kissing them. He loved being worshipped, but he also loved it when a man took control. Tony was versatile so it didn't matter what Peter wanted, all he had to do was ask for it and Tony would give it to him. 

On-screen Peter was fighting someone, spinning around, stretching those gorgeous legs around.  Tony imagined those legs around his hips, clinging to his back as he plowed into him. He hoped Peter was loud, loud and sexy, biting down on Tony's shoulder. 

"Fuck…" he moaned as he closed his eyes and let himself listen to the fighting sounds Peter was making. Grunts coming over the speaker as he tugged himself faster, imagining having Peter bent over in front of him, plump, firm ass in the air, waiting for him. 

Peter would shake his ass for him, begging him to fill him up. Peter would be so tight, so fucking perfect around his dick. Tony loved this dream, the dream where he could pound into him, fast, hands on his hips.  He always imagined Peter had the same kink as him, screaming out for him, calling him  _ daddy. _

"Oh… oh fuck Pete…" he groaned, moving his hips along with his hand as precum dribbled down his fingers. 

"Peter… yes… oh, baby…" he licked his lips, looking back at the screen for a second. It was a close up of Peter in the mirror, that goofy smile, those dazzlingly hazel eyes.  His eyes closed again, his fist pumping harder as he neared his orgasm. Sweat was starting to glisten on his forehead, breathing heavily.  Tony's hips thrust up as he swiped his thumb over the head of his dick. 

"Oh yes baby boy, you feel so good… oh, Peter," biting down on his lip hard he arched his back. 

The screen continued to play Peter's voice, grunts and moans through the loudspeaker. 

"Oh, Mr. Staaaaark," Peter's voice sounded in his ears. 

That did it, that beautiful voice sent him over the edge. His head fell backwards as his mouth opened as he orgasmed all over his stomach, 

"Peter! Baby boy fuck!"

He sat there as he let the orgasm take over his body, breathing heavily. He moved his hand off his dick and pulled his boxers back up before opening his eyes.  Something was different. Wait a second… that 'oh Mr. stark' wasn't on the video before?

"Fuck Daddy, that was hot." 

Tony jumped, turning around to see Peter leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, obviously very aroused  "Uh oh my god, Peter I'm so sorry!" He scrambled, flushed with embarrassment. "You weren't supposed to see that!" He turned off the TV and pulled up his trousers, standing up. 

"Tony, stop." An amused look on Peter's face.

Tony paused, not knowing what to do and feeling like a total idiot. "I'm really sorry." He whispered, eyes looking ashamed and unsure. He noticed that Peter didn't seem freaked out or offended and that made something inside him feel like there was something good about to happen.

"Why? That was fucking hot. Promise me I'll be there for the next time? I'll let you feel the real thing…" he smirked, letting his tongue trail over his lips as he looked wide-eyed into Tony's eyes.

Tony swallowed hard before he let his mouth fall open. "You… are you mocking me or are you serious? Please be serious." His voice was low and husky, this was everything he wanted.

Peter moved forward so he was a little closer to him. "Dead serious." 

He grabbed one of Tony's hands and brought it to his crotch, "Now what are we going to do about me?" 

Tony's mouth went dry and his mind went black, something short-circuited. Peter was hard, and his own hand was feeling it. He needed it, he desired this with all his heart.

"Let me?" Tony asked him quietly, "Please let me?" 

Peter gave him permission and nodded, eyes staring deeply into Tony's. Both of their eyes dark with lust. Peter watched as Tony pushed down his trousers, moaning as he saw Peter standing in his underwear. Tony pushed him to sit on the sofa and fell to his knees, setting himself between Peter's legs. His hands smoothing over the younger man's milky thighs. Peter squeaked as he felt Tony's large warm hands caress him, he was painfully hard. Tony teased him for a second, mouthing his erection through his boxers. 

"Daddy… please," Peter whispered under his breath. Fuck that's all Tony needed to hear, he ripped off his underwear and moaned when he finally saw Peter's dick. 

"Fuck baby you're so big, do you want daddy's mouth on you?" 

"Yes please daddy, please suck me off!" He thrust his hips, needing to get some sort of touch.  Tony leaned down and softly kissed up Peter's thigh, moving closer to his crotch. He lay an open mouth kiss on Peter's balls, trailing them up his cock. 

"Ooohh," Peter moaned as he felt Tony's warm wet mouth covering the head of his dick. That felt amazing, like everything he ever dreamed it would be. Tony sunk down, taking all of Peter in his mouth, tasting him fully.

Peter's dick was better than everyone else he had sucked. It was big and beautiful, it tasted so good he wanted to do it every day. He loved this, everything was so new and unexpected. He bobbed his head, sucking down as hard as he could, tongue flicking and licking him. One hand massaged his balls softly as he moaned. 

"Fuck… fuck Daddy, yes that's so good… so good daddy… ahh." 

The tip of his dick was hitting the back of Tony's throat. He had no idea what a blowjob would feel like, this was his first one, but fuck he should have gotten himself one sooner. But the idea of losing his virginity to Tony Stark was so much better than anything he could have dreamed. 

"Daaaaaddy yeah, I'm gonna cum…" he thrust up into Tony's mouth. His fingers gripped onto Tony's hair and shot his load straight down Tony's throat.

"Oh shit TONY!" He screamed out, feeling his body shake. 

He looked down at Tony who was very proud of himself. Peter grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up, touching their mouths together in a beautiful kiss, not caring that he would taste himself on Tony's lips. They softly kissed for a minute, breathing into each other as they moved against one another. 

"Wow, kid," Tony whispered a smile on his face and his eyes filled with love. "This has been the best half an hour of my life." Peter turned them so he was now sitting on top of Tony, straddling him. He felt drunk, this was everything he had ever dreamed.

"I love you, Tony." He admitted. "If you let me, I'll give you my best always."

"I love you too baby, that was music to my ears. Don't ever leave me, Peter," he grinned, kissing his nose. 

"I won't daddy, now kiss me before baby starts begging." Tony's hands cradled Peter's face and pressed their lips together in a more forceful kiss. Both of them smiled into the kiss as their mouths opened. 

Things would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> Insta - brianmaysgirl  
Tumblr - holmes-sweet-holmes


End file.
